Eternity
by Gestalten
Summary: A tale of burdens relinquished, paths trod and bonds renewed--all in the name of eternity. This story takes place after age's Kiminozo OAV series, so please be aware that spoilers abound. Happy reading!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or intellectual property depicted in the following story. Kiminozo is the rightful property of âge.

* * *

_"If the other person injures you, you may forget the injury. But if you injure him, you will always remember." _

(Khalil Gibran)

* * *

**Prologue**

_It's a good day for training_, the swim coach thought.

The watchful mother hen took a good, long look at her brood and smiled. There was something really encouraging about helping other people realize their full potential. Rather than feel discouraged as she was normally wont to do, she actually felt a near-overwhelming urge to pat her students on the back and tell them just how well they were doing.

That would come later, of course. First, she'd push them to the limit.

"Faster!" she barked. "I know you can do better than that!"

"Yes, sensei!" the student swimmers yelled in between splashes.

The instructor clapped her hands, watching dutifully as her students swam back to her. She took a deep breath, feeling strangely relieved as she exhaled. Watching them swim had admittedly been difficult at first. Their youthful enthusiasm and drive to succeed often reminded her of what she had been like years ago, before all the trouble had started.

Unfortunately, it also dredged up some memories that she no longer wished to remember.

Nevertheless, she had made up her mind long before she'd even signed up as their coach. Instead of wasting her time moping over what could've been, she'd decided to focus on what _might be_. It was her way of picking herself up and moving on, even if that meant standing aside so that others could shine.

That was why she was here…now.

"We're done, sensei!"

The squeals and the laughter snapped the coach out of her reverie. "All right, settle down, everyone," she said. "Listen up."

The three swimmers immediately ceased their conversation and turned their full attention toward their coach.

"That was better than last time," she said with a smile. Her eyes took on a familiar no-nonsense look. "Now it's competition time." She tapped her clipboard for emphasis. "As before, loser buys dinner for everyone, all right?"

One of the students moaned in dismay.

"But sensei…"

"Ah…ah…no 'buts' about it," the coach cut in. "Fuyutsuki, you told me you were here to learn, right? Do you want to be a successful swimmer or not?"

"I do," the girl spoke so softly her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I can't hear you."

"I do, sensei!" she exclaimed.

"As do we, sensei!" the others joined in.

"Good. Now get ready." The instructor reset her stopwatch as her students got into position. "On the count of three. One…two…three…"

The shrill sound of a whistle rent the air, sending the swimmers racing. The coach stood with her hands on her hips, watching in silent satisfaction as her students swam for all they were worth.

_They're making great progress_. _Someday, they may even become as good as…_

"It's nice to see you again, Mitsuki-sempai," a familiar voice spoke behind her.

_I know that voice...It belongs to..._

"Akane?"

Mitsuki whirled around came face to face with her former protégée.


	2. Chapter 1: Haruka

**Chapter 1: Haruka**

_Oh, my…_

I took was one look at the sheer number of people awaiting their turn and I immediately felt faint. In fact, had Takayuki-kun and Shinji-kun and Mikami-san not been there to support me, I might have found every excuse to slip away from the crowd and go home.

A part of me considered it strange. I'd poured my heart and soul into writing "Mayauru's Gift," and I was merely reaping the rewards. Besides, I'd been through much worse than an overcrowded book launch. Why should this bother me so?

"Are you all right Haruka?"

As always, Takayuki-kun was concerned for my welfare. I appreciated that.

"I'm fine, Takayuki-kun," I told him. "Thank you. It's just that the crowd seems a bit…overwhelming tonight."

"She's right," Shinji-kun piped in. "The crowd's a killer. Comes with being famous, I guess."

I flushed with pride. Shinji had an oblique way of complimenting people.

"Hang in there, Suzumiya-san," Mikami-san said. As my agent, she already knew what made me uncomfortable. "This will all be over before you know it."

"She's right," Takayuki seconded. "After this, let's head on over to the Family Sky restaurant and relax there. What do you say?"

"I'd like that very mu—"

That was when it hit me.

I couldn't quite explain what it was. Perhaps it was déjà vu. Whatever it was, my intuition was trying to tell me that something was definitely out of the ordinary tonight.

This wasn't the first time I'd felt strange. I'd also felt odd when I'd revisited the phone booths by the Hiiragi-cho station a long time ago. But that had had carried the sting of blood and pain and loss with it.

No, this one felt more—dare I say it—nostalgic?

"Haruka?" Takayuki-kun and Shinji-kun and Mikami-san were calling out to me. Their voices seemed oddly distant.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just had a strange feeling right about now."

"A strange feeling?" They repeated, exchanging worried glances.

"It's probably nothing. I might as well finish signing these books so we can rest for the night."

"I agree," Takayuki-kun admitted. "This crowd can get tiring. Even I feel the need to bail right about now."

I smiled at that. At least I didn't have to do this alone.

I put on my best smile and kept on signing books for the crowd. After all, I thought, it'd been a long day, and the fatigue had probably gotten to me, hadn't it?

Hadn't it?


	3. Chapter 2: Mitsuki

**Chapter 2: Mitsuki**

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet at the last minute."

I pursed my lips. Tsujimura had this nasty habit of being painfully blunt. She was right, though, and I hated it.

"I'm…just not sure I can go in there, Tsujimura," I told her, indicating the people lining up to have their books signed.

"Come on, Hayase. You've come too far to back out now."

I opened her mouth to protest, but before I could even get the words out of my mouth, she gave her friend an encouraging push right into the bookstore.

"If you need anything, I'll be here waiting outside!" Tsujimura called out to me before she disappeared from view. I couldn't back out even if she tried. The crowd continued to stream in, cutting off my only escape route.

This was it. There was no other way to go except forward.

I clutched my copy of "Mayauru's Gift" close to my chest and waited patiently for my turn. Normally, I didn't like waiting in long lines, but this was one time when I secretly wished that the line would go on forever.

Tsujimura was right, though: the choice was entirely my own.

It took me a long time to get this point. I'd but I'd gotten sick of the running, sick of the drinking and the pity parties. I just wanted to start anew—to start over—but in order to do that, I had to first make peace with the people I'd hurt the most.

When I'd read about the launching of Haruka's latest book, I figured it was my big chance. I knew that she and everyone else would be here. I'd planned everything out: what to say, how to say it, how to approach.

The only things I didn't plan for were the butterflies in my stomach.

It was only understandable, now that I thought about it. Except for my little talk with Haruka, I'd practically up and left without a proper goodbye. I wouldn't blame them if they hated me right now. I probably would.

The line inched slowly forward. From where I was, I glimpsed strands of Haruka's telltale orange hair. She was sitting by a table at the head of the line, partially covered by adoring fans and piles of books stacked high. As more and more people left the line, I got a better view of her face.

I had to smile. Haruka had a certain radiance about her, probably due to the time she had spent with Takayuki.

_Takayuki…_

I pushed the painful thoughts away before they could swallow me up again. It was all in the past now. Now was time to let go of the pain and the hurt. I took a deep breath and tried my best co clear my mind.

As if on cue, Haruka looked up and glanced in my direction.

Time seemed to stop. For a moment, it was just Haruka and myself. No one else existed. Not even Shinji and Takayuki, who were seated next to her.

I could clearly see the surprise on her face. Even then she kept right on signing the books of the people in front of me. Every so often, Haruka would glance in my direction every so often, as if encouraging me to approach.

I took a deep breath and started forward. _It's all right_, I told myself. _They're friends._ _They'll understand. It's all right…_

And then Takayuki and Shinji saw me.

I froze. My feet felt like lead, but I found my swimming training kicked in. I found the will to press on, and press on I did. I took one step, then another, then another…

_I can do this._

It felt like hours before my turn arrived. When I finally stood before my friends, I put on my best smile and lay my book down in front of its author.

"Hello, Haruka, Takayuki, Shinji" I said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible, despite the startled expressions on their faces. "Can you please sign my copy, Haruka? I'd really appreciate it."


	4. Chapter 3: Shinji

**Chapter 3**

"Mitsuki?"

I wondered if perhaps I was dreaming. An old friend whom I hadn't seen in the longest time stood right in front of me. She was dressed in the uniform of an office lady. Her hair seemed a bit longer than when I'd seen her last. Her eyes were sad, but she smiled the smile of a dear friend.

I felt a new sense respect for her, even if I didn't quite understand why.

"I'll be happy to sign your book, Mitsuki," Haruka said. The author was smiling, but I could see that her eyes were tearing up. Heck, mine were getting pretty damp themselves. Might be something in my eyes.

"Suzumiya-san?" Mikami-san inquired. "Are you all right? Do you know this woman?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. She turned back to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, if you can wait a little while, please let me finish signing the books. We can talk afterward. In private."

Mitsuki looked noticeably relieved. She straightened her shoulders, and her smile widened somewhat. I guess whatever had been bothering her wasn't bothering her anymore.

_Way to go, Haruka._

"Of course," Mitsuki said, backing off. "See you later."

She walked off to the least crowded area of the room and waited. I figured it was my big chance to talk to her. Something in me really wanted to talk to her, and I could tell by the look on Takayuki's face that he wanted to as well.

The only difference was that my girlfriend wasn't right there signing books for everyone.

Besides, Mitsuki looked like she needed someone to talk to her, at least until Haruka could come around.

"Excuse me for a while, Haruka, Takayuki" I told my friends. "There's something I need to check out."

"Sure," Haruka said. She wore a knowing smile on her face.

"Catch you later, Shinji," Takayuki said. He nodded silently in support. He knew what I was going to do. I also know what he wanted to do, even if he wasn't saying anything.

I walked right up to Mitsuki and tried to break the ice.

"Uh, hi, Mitsuki."

She did a double take, as if I'd taken her completely by surprise.

"Hello, Shinji," Mitsuki said. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Oh, am I disturbing you? Sorry, maybe I should—"

"Oh, no, please," she said quickly. "I appreciate your company, really."

Some things hadn't changed a bit. "All right."

Silence. She fidgeted every once in a while.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. Of course I knew what her answer would be.

"I'm fine." She smiled, but it was the smile of someone trying to act brave. "Thanks for asking."

"Can I get you anything? Refreshments perhaps, or…"

"No, Shinji. It's all right. Thank you for your concern.. Your being here is enough."

She was being awfully nice, despite her nervousness.

"It's been a while," I said. _Too long a while._

"Yes, it has been. How are _you_ doing?"

"Uh, fine, thanks." I scratched my nape, hating every bit of the awkwardness. What in blazes was wrong with me? She was an old friend, for crying out loud! "Big crowd tonight, huh?"

Mitsuki shifted. "Yes. Haruka's book must be really popular."

"It is."

I fell silent for a moment. So did she.

"Say, Mitsuki," Shinji said, unable to stand the silence any longer. "It's…it's really nice to see you again."

She smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Shinji."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go back and help Haruka. She looks like she needs it."

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Come join us later. She'll talk to you once she's done."

"I'd like that. Thanks for keeping me company."

I felt like slapping myself silly when I walked back to Haruka and Takayuki. Damn, I hate it when I don't know what else to say.


	5. Chapter 4: Takayuki

**Chapter 4: Takayuki**

_Mitsuki…_

I couldn't help but wonder about her. A couple of years ago, Mitsuki had moved out of town and out of my life after we had ended our relationship. I didn't hear from her for a while, and I hoped and I prayed she was all right.

And now she was back in my life, just like that.

Not that I was complaining. Haruka and I had renewed our ties with one another, but a part of me still cared about Mitsuki. It was weird seeing her again like this, especially with Haruka right by my side.

Then again, there was this other part of me that wanted to stay away from her, for fear of what might happen if I dared get too close.

Right on cue, I felt Haruka's gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Go ahead and talk to her, Takayuki," she said, as if reading my mind. "I don't mind."

I blinked. "Haruka? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can handle this on my own. Go on."

It took me a moment to understand that Haruka was referring to the book signing.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," I promised her.

* * *

"Hello, Mitsuki," I greeted.

She looked up and barely suppressed a gasp. "Uh…hello, Takayuki."

"How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you." The fact that she was biting her lip said otherwise. "And you?"

"Oh, just fine."

She had this look in her eyes that I had seen many times before. I remembered seeing it on her face during the night when we broke up.

"Is it all right for us to talk?" she blurted out. "Like this?"

"It's all right," Takayuki said. "Haruka practically asked me to talk to you."

Mitsuki looked awfully pensive. "She…did?"

"Yes, she did."

"That's awfully nice of her," Mitsuki sighed, her voice trailing off. "I trust that the two of you getting along well?"

"Yes. Yes we are, thank you."

"That's good to know."

"She's concerned about you," I added.

"I know," Mitsuki said. She was smiling now. "And I'm thankful." She glanced momentarily at Haruka, who was still signing books.

I was amazed at how calm she sounded. I was even more amazed at what she said next.

"Takayuki," she said, looking straight at me. "I owe you an apology…"

"For what? There's nothing to apologize for, Mitsuki. We settled things a long time ago."

_Oh, yeah? _A voice inside my head chided._ So how come it still hurts when you look at her?_

"No, Takayuki," Mitsuki shook her head. "We just said goodbye, but we…I…didn't really settle anything."

"Mitsuki…"

"That's why I'm here tonight, Takayuki. I want to apologize for just up and leaving town like that. I had to…you know, get away and do some thinking for a while."

I had to smile. That's one thing that hasn't changed about Mitsuki.

"I understand completely," I told her. "I would've done the same thing if I were in your place."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

I had to smile. Perhaps it was because I felt I'd redeemed myself somehow in her eyes.

"You're welcome. You need to speak with Haruka as well, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Perhaps Shinji and I had better leave you two for a bit."

She shook her head. "No, please. In fact, I'll ask Haruka if you two can be there as well. This concerns you, too."

"Okay. I think she's almost done," I observed. "I'm going to go join her again in a bit. Please excuse me. It was nice speaking to you."

"Same here, Takayuki. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

I made my way back to Haruka. I couldn't recall the last time I had felt this...light.


	6. Chapter 5: Haruka

**Chapter 5: Haruka**

I never thought I'd manage it, but somehow, I got the book signing over and done with. The fact that my long lost friend was over there waiting for me probably helped.

Still, signing books made me think about why I was so worried about it in the first place. This was nothing compared to the pain of losing a few years of my life and the pain of having to rebuild it from the ground up, bit by agonizing bit.

And then it occurred to me that it had more to do with my strange feeling earlier. Now that I know why I felt that way, it had pretty much disappeared. With that gone, the rest of it went along quite smoothly.

_It's time to tie up some loose ends._

I excused myself from Mikami-san, took Takayuki-kun and Shinji-kun with me and walked right up to where Mitsuki had parked herself.

"Hello, Mitsuki," I said. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting."

Mitsuki smiled at this. "Is there someplace private where we can talk?"

"There's a lounge in the back of the store," I suggested. "It's near closing time, so there should be no one there right now. Please come with me."

The three of them followed me to the lounge. Normally, the store would've discouraged people from using it at this hour, but as I had informed the staff ahead of time, no one kept us from doing so. I'd originally reserved it as a place to relax, but now that Mitsuki had shown up, it would serve as a haven in more ways than one.

The lounge consisted of a small, cozy room with reading tables, chairs and sofas. The chairs and sofas were lined with velvet, and came with comfy-looking throw pillows. A lone, localized air-conditioning unit hummed silently in the corner.

It was perfect for private conversations.

"Please have a seat," I gestured toward the sofas. "Can I get you anything? Refreshments, perhaps?"

"No, thank you, Haruka," Mitsuki said. She chose a nearby chair and seated herself as I shut the door. Shinji-kun and Takayuki-kun did likewise.

Mitsuki kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. The air felt heavy all of a sudden.

"I realize this is very awkward," Mitsuki began. "But…"

Mitsuki never finished her statement, mainly because I never gave her the chance to do so. I simply did what I felt like doing at the time—throwing my arms around her and embracing her for all she was worth.

And she was worth a lot. _A lot_.

"Welcome back…Mitsuki…" I said, choking back the sobs.

"Haruka, I…"

"Hush, Mitsuki," I reassured her. "There's nothing to be sorry about or to explain. You're all right now. You're with friends."

"Uh, I'd better go get some water or something," I heard Shinji say. "I feel kind of thirsty, you know."

I smiled knowingly as Shinji stepped out the door. Takayuki, on the other hand, was deathly quiet, but I didn't need to look at him to know that he was crying as well..

Do you know how you lose track of time when something really tugs at your emotions? That was what happened then. It felt like a really long time before my best friend and I had managed to recover. When the two of us had finally settled down and Shinji had returned, Mitsuki spoke once more.

"I decided to come back," she explained. "I realize I'd left so many things unresolved the last time. I wanted to make amends." She looked squarely at Shinji and Takayuki. "Especially with you two."

"I don't think there's a need for you to do that anymore, Mitsuki," Shinji piped up. "Not after that little talk we had earlier."

"He's right, Mitsuki," Takayuki seconded. "Besides, we're really just glad to see you again. Isn't that right, Haruka?"

I could only nod in agreement. "Mitsuki, there's no reason to make amends anymore. You and I already settled things in the hospital the day I was discharged, remember?"

"Yes, but you were the only one I spoke with that day. I did a lot of thinking when I was away, Haruka – maybe too much thinking. It's time to put that thinking into action now."

"Well, consider whatever debts you may have had as paid in full," Takayuki said.

"Besides, we were worried about you," I told her. "Especially since you'd been gone for so long."

"I'm really sorry to have put you through all that," Mitsuki said. "But like I told Takayuki earlier…I needed the space for a while. I needed it to find the courage to come back and talk with you like this. I think I've found it. And I'm glad I did."

"So are we, Mitsuki," Shinji said. "So are we."

"Congratulations on the success of your new book," Mitsuki said.

"Thank you, Mitsuki. Um…if you don't mind my asking, how did you know we were here?"

"Well, I read about your book launching in the newspaper, so I figured it was the right time to pay you a visit."

"Since you're here, why don't we pay someone else a visit?" Shinji suggested.

"Who?" Mitsuki asked.

"Shinji, you're not thinking about a couple of familiar waitresses down at the Sky Family Restaurant, are you?" Takayuki asked.

"Are you psychic or something, buddy?" he winked.

"Oh, brother," Takayuki sighed. "I don't think we're going to get much of a chance to talk if Ayu sees me."

"We could always go elsewhere," I offered.

"The Sky Family Restaurant is fine," Mitsuki said. "It'll be just like old times…"

"Then it's agreed, then!" Whistling happily, Shinji ushered everyone out the door.

As we left, I placed a reassuring hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. I wanted her to know that everything would be all right.

She smiled and nodded in understanding. It was good to have her back, but I felt there was one thing I needed to ask her to do...


	7. Chapter 6: Mitsuki

**Chapter 6: Mitsuki  
**

I met Tsujimura on our way out. "How's it going?" she asked.

I knew she'd asked the question more out of courtesy's sake. The look on her face and the "I told you so" smile she wore indicated she knew more than she was letting on.

"It's going fine, Tsujimura," I told her. _Better than I'd expected, in fact._

"Care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure. Guys, this is Tsujimura, a friend of mine. She's been a big encouragement to me over the past couple of years. Tsujimura, this is Haruka, and Takayuki and Shinji."

I stood back as they exchanged greetings. Tsujimura seemed exceptionally cheerful as she exchanged bows with everyone.

"Hayase here is being too modest, as usual," she said. "I only offer a listening ear. She does all the work."

"Thanks, Tsujimura. Say, I'll be going with them for a while, if you don't mind. There's some unfinished business I need to take care of. Is it okay if you go on without me? This might take a while"

"It's all right." A wry smile crept along the corners of her lips. "Take care yourself."

"Thanks, Tsujimura. You, too."

As she left, Haruka laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Mitsuki…after we eat, would you mind accompanying me somewhere?" .

"Sure, Haruka. Where to?"

The author smiled a mysterious smile. "To someplace where I think we should go."

* * *

Aside from Takayuki arguing with one of the Sky Family Restaurant waitresses, dinner went rather smoothly. It didn't prepare me for what happened next, though.

For some reason, Haruka dragged me all the way out to the beach near the hospital.

Shinji and Takayuki stood off to one side, chatting about guy things and respectfully giving us girls some space. Haruka stood barefoot near the shoreline, strangely absorbed in the moment. Unable to hold my curiosity in any longer, I asked her point blank.

"Excuse me, Haruka. Why did you bring me all the way out here?"

Haruka stared at the waters lapping at her feet. "A couple of years back, I asked Takayuki to meet me at the place where I met my accident."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. "You did what?! Why?"

"That was a significant place for me, Mitsuki – for all of us. I know it sounds strange, but I wanted to start over. After that, we came here. There was one other thing I needed to do."

Haruka stepped away from the shoreline and started walking around. She closed her eyes as the wind brushed against her cheek.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" she said.

I had to admit that it did.

She took a deep breath. "I'd like for us to start over—all of us. Here."

I felt my eyes get misty again, even if I was smiling. "I'd like that," I told her.

"Will you do me a favor, Mitsuki?"

"Sure, Haruka. What is it?"

"Please think of all the things that have ever troubled you and write them down on the sand over there. I can leave you alone for a while, if you need privacy."

I blinked. "That's a strange favor to ask."

"I know," she said. Her voice was serious. "Please trust me. I'll explain everything later."

"If you insist."

Haruka rejoined some much needed space while I chose a nice spot. I felt silly, but I decided to play along for now.

I had a lot on my mind so it was easy enough to get started. Haruka's accident was the very first thing that came to mind—it was the one event that had changed our lives forever. I traced out my feelings about it on the sand. Once I had that out, it was easy to keep going.

My memory went farther back--back to our high school days. I remembered how I pushed my own feelings for Takayuki away while I encouraged Haruka to become closer to him. I could feel the old wounds resurfacing as I traced out my feelings on the sand.

The memory my break-up with Takayuki lingered. I added that, too.

I recalled how I'd hurt Shinji by sleeping with him for comfort. Out that went onto the sand.

I wrote out the heaviness due to my conflict with Akane, to my feelings of guilt at dumping all my troubles on Tsujiumura--I held nothing back. At the back of my mind, I wondered just how dredging up old sorrows was supposed to help, but I just kept writing and tracing and crying anyway.

By the time I'd finished, I was a complete mess. My mascara was running, my face was damp with tears, and I felt utterly drained.

That was when I felt their warm hands on my shoulder. Shinji. Haruka. Takayuki.

"We're here for you, Mitsuki," Shinji said.

"All's forgiven," Takayuki said.

"Welcome back, friend," Haruka said.

Those were the very words I needed to hear...

I totally lost it at that point. Several years' worth of pain and heartache came pouring out of me through my tears. Thankfully, Haruka, Takayuki and Shinji held me the entire time.

It seemed like an eternity before I could speak again.

"Wh—what do I do with what I've written, Haruka?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "You just leave it there."

"Won't it be washed away once the tide comes in?"

Haruka nodded and smiled, and then I understood the significance of what she'd ask me to do.

"Thank you," I told her as I gave her the tightest hug I could give.


	8. Chapter 7: Akane

**Chapter 7: Akane**

"It's nice to see you swimming again, Senpai."

I meant it, too. If anyone personified the "sadder but wiser" figure, it was her. She looked dignified in her one-piece swimsuit, with the whistle hanging from her neck and the clipboard at her side. At the same time, she reminded me of someone who'd been through hell and who'd lived to tell of it.

Which probably wasn't far from the truth.

Senpai blinked. She looked taken aback, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. Am I keeping you from something?"

"Uh, no. It's all right. It…it's good to see you again, Akane."

I smiled at that. Senpai and I parted on bad terms last time. Make that _really_ bad terms. We didn't really get the chance to talk as friends. Which was part of my reason for coming here.

Especially after I'd heard that she'd made up with Nee-san.

My time away from Senpai had brought me some much-needed perspective. I was no longer angry with her; in fact, I felt compassion for her and even a hint of respect. She was making the most of a difficult situation, and I admired her for that.

I was also thankful that she wasn't angry with me, either. Perhaps the two of us had truly moved on.

"It's really nice to see you again, Akane," she repeated. She sounded more confident this time. "You've really grown."

"Thank you, Senpai."

An awkward silence ensued. "Akane…" She began.

I knew that look in her eyes. It was the very same look she had when I confronted her about her relationship with Takayuki-senpai back then. I knew what would follow, so I beat her to it.

"Senpai, it's all right, " I reassured her. "There's no need…"

"Nevertheless," she said. "I owe you an apology. I've already apologized to your sister. And now I need to do the same with you." She stepped back and bowed deeply in regret. "I am truly sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

Stunned, I did the only thing I could do: I reached out and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I already did that a long time ago."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we should talk somewhere more private," she said.

I had to admit she was right. I could already feel the stares of the others in the area.

"Please just let me inform my students."

"Of course, Senpai."

_Students_, she had said. I was that once, and maybe I still am. It seemed like yesterday when I'd looked up to her. Mitsuki-sempai, the swim champ. These days, I find that I still look up to her, but for an entirely different reason.

I watched as she turned to her students. "I need to speak to my old friend, girls. Do ten laps, rest, then do ten more. You may call it a day after that. Got it?"

"Yes, Sensei!" they cried in unison.

Senpai turned back to me and smiled. "Please come with me," she said.

* * *

"It's strange how history repeats itself," Senpai later told me. She had chosen a relatively spot outside of the gym, away from prying eyes and ears. "I spoke with your sister in the same way. I never thought I'd get the chance to do the same thing with you."

"Nee-san told me about it," I said. "That's actually part of the reason I came to see you, Senpai."

"I thank you" Mitsuki took a step back and bowed from the waist. "Truly more than I can say."

Akane bowed in response. "And I apologize as well, Senpai."

She fixed a questioning gaze at me. "For what?"

"For speaking to you in a hurtful way."

She shook her head. "There's no need to apologize, Akane. You were justified in saying what you said. I took me many months before I realized that."

"Still, I know they hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Senpai sighed. "If you insist..." She offered her hand. "I would like for us to be friends again, if that's all right with you."

I took her hand and shook it. "It's all right with me." In fact, I did more than just shake her hand. I walked up to senpai and embraced her.

Senpai didn't say anything. She didn't need to. We just hugged each other for a moment, and for the first time in years, I felt incredibly peaceful inside.

When we finally broke off the embrace, she was smiling in spite of her tears.

"So…" I said, trying to ward off the awkwardness of it all. "Training new swimmers for the Olympics?"

Senpai's face flushed. "Something like that." She fell silent for a moment, and when she finally spoke up again, I saw the old determination on her face once more. "It's the next best thing, I suppose. I can't really become a world-class swimmer anymore—not like you've become —but perhaps I can help other people to become like you."

This time it was my turn to blush. "You're too kind, Senpai. You forget I had someone to look up to back then. I still look up to her, in fact."

"True, but when that someone went astray, you did all the work. And it shows."

I giggled. It was getting more and more difficult to beat her at delivering compliments. "That person may have gone astray, but I think she managed to pick herself up and to make things right in the end. She's made me proud to be her kohai again. Wouldn't you agree?"

She sniffed. "Oh, stop that." she said with mock annoyance. "By the way, you'll have to tell me about your adventures in America."

"Why don't we talk about it over at the Sky Family restaurant?" I offered. "My treat."

Senpai held up her palms in restraint. "Oh, no, please. You shouldn't…"

"But I insist!" I exclaimed. I put on my best pout and added, "Please?"

She sighed. "Oh, very well. But only if you allow me to treat you in return next time."

"It's a deal!"

Senpai rubbed her chin. "You guys really like that place, don't you?"

"Well, the food is good. Besides, I haven't eaten there in years."

"Plenty of American dollars to spend, eh?" A wry smile crept across her lips.

I smiled back. "You could say that..."

The two of us headed off to the restaurant, arm in arm. It was things like these that made coming home truly worth it.


	9. Eternity

**Eternity**

On a hill overlooking the city, five old friends stood together.

One of them was a girl with long, auburn hair. She gazed serenely at the blue sky, the cool breeze fluttering her hair. There was a quiet strength about her, as if she had been through a harrowing experience and had lived to tell of it.

A young man stood beside her, his hand tenderly touching her shoulder. He gazed intently at the ring on her finger. The two of them exchanged knowing, intimate glances.

A second young man stood beside the first. He gazed at the two lovers, shook his head and smiled a knowing smile.

Another young lady sidled up to the young man. Like her sister, she, too had auburn hair, though she wore hers a bit shorter. With wide, expectant eyes, she glanced momentarily at her sister and smiled.

Finally, a lady with dark blue hair stood beside the lovers. Her gaze wandered over to the ring on her friend's finger. She remembered how, years ago, the young man had bought the same ring for her on her birthday.

Under other circumstances, the blue-haired lass would not have been able bear the sight. She would've fled, or broken down, or else kept her feelings bottled up inside her while she died a slow, painful death inside.

But things were different now. She had exorcised the demons of her past. She had taken her life back. And more importantly, she was well on her way to healing.

For the first time in years, she felt lighter—happier. She took a deep breath and savored the scent of freedom.

The blue-haired young woman turned to her friends and smiled. They all smiled back.

Together, five young adults turned and looked straight into the face of eternity.

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

_"No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth."_

(Robert Southey)

* * *


End file.
